the_well_of_eternityfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedavorne
Ruling Structure Bedavorne is an oligarchy located directly south of the Northern Highlands, close to the Voiceless Summit. It is ruled by a council of 6. The positions in the council are held for life. A council member designates a successor; they are often chosen through familial ties but Council members have been known to bequeath the title to someone outside of blood relatives if no suitable replacement lies within their family. Details of the Council are few and far between. The identity of the Council is kept secret. Proponents of this system claim that keeping the rulers secret saves the city from possible imbalances of power- the result of bribery, assassinations or civil unrest. Those who live in the lower echelons of the city most often voice the concern that there is no oversight of their rulers- whoever they may be. But most of that discourse is kept private and quiet. For all questions about its ruling system, Bedavorne has maintained internal peace since it’s inception; Infighting has not occurred in recorded history. City Layout The city itself is vast- completely circular with a huge black wall surrounding its entirety. There is one entrance and exit to the city. There is a smaller wall surrounding the inner sanctum of the city where there are 12 individual wards. Each Council member controls two wards, explaining the minute aesthetic differences between each ward. The noble born and well off live in the wards. At the center of the wards lays the Citadel, a shining castle inhabited by no one. It stands as a symbol of the power of the Council. Rumor has it that once per year the Council meets there but there is no one to confirm this information. There are many districts outside of the wards, but within the city walls. They are as follows: * Southern and Northern Farm Corridor: Directly North and South of the wards lays land dedicated to farming within the walls of Bedavorne. At the edge of the farms nearest to the Wars lies the North and South Markets. * Elven District East: The larger portion of the elven enclave in the city. * Slaveport: a small area off of the main waterway in the city dedicated to the training and sale of slaves. Most of the slave population is dwarven, a throwback to before the inception of Bedavorne when the lands south of the Northern Highlands was disputed between the humans and dwarves. Dwarves born into this environment are seens as being unintelligent and, with their brawn, suited most to simple labor or tasks.. Those with little in the way of funds or those that cannot pay their debts are often sold into slavery here. There are strict rules for keeping of slaves in the city and how they are to be treated, although what goes on behind closed doors if often hard to police. * The Clutch: A district exclusively for freed slaves. Housing is cheap, allowing those with little funds to find their feet on the next step of their journies. * Human District: A large district housing most lower class humans. * Benetyke and Socinos: Mostly inhabited by artisans from the lower and middle class. * Merrin District: Bedavorne is known for it’s fine brandies infused with nearby mountain flowers. Most breweries are located in this district. * Obenia, Thenopolus and Foricesus: Districts filled with vendors of fine goods and imports. Most often the high born and their servants are seen fetching luxuries here. * Madaria: A district dedicated to the Arts. There are several playhouses here and establishments that cater to particular tastes in men and women. Traveling bards often come here to perform and earn some copper on the streets. * Portown: housing mostly of the fisherman on the river. If you can’t find a particular freshwater fish at the markets they are sure to have it being sold here. * The Works: Mostly smithees and Iron Works. As Bedavorne is close to a fruitful mountain there are many metal supplies you can’t get everywhere. Also expect to find jewelers here. * Meat Packing District: self explanatory lol * Korona, Latathera and Hamaxilos: Absolute slums. If youre looking for for anything underground look here. * Dernya: A district dedicated to scholars and schooling. * Emon District: Dedicated to worship of various Gods. One might find many halls of worship here. * Pilgrims Corner: A small district dedicated to housing visitors to the city. Filled with Inns and Taverns. Try not to buy supplies here- Vendors may take advantage of strangers. * Dwarven District: Despite history and the ever present prejudice, there is a very small enclave of dwarves that live in Bedavorne. The are mostly self sufficient and rarely leave the district, except to sell in Antythykos. The dwarves that do this are considered extraordinary. * Antythykos: The highest quality artisans show their wares here. * Monarch’s Grotto, Nekoru District, Newtown North: Upper Middle class housing mostly. * Newtown South, Tyoris, Adoma: Middle class housing. * Korosia, Untikos: Lower upper class housing. * The Hills: A central gathering/market area for the lower class housing districts. * Larhea, Phicene: Lower class housing. * Elven District West: The smaller of the two Elven enclaves in the city. Trade Bedavorne is incredibly self sufficient. They have a complete variety of wares that they produce and import very little.